Dracula
Dracula, also known as the Dragon, Amun-Ra, and Dr. Alexander Sweet, is a vampire who poses as a zoologist in order to seduce Vanessa Ives. He is both the brother of Lucifer (and a fallen angel in his own right), banished to Earth as Lucifer was banished to Hell, and the progenitor and master of all vampires. Like his brother, he seeks to make Vanessa his bride and queen, but rather than global destruction, Dracula seeks world domination. Appearance and Personality Charismatic and slightly awkward, Dr. Alexander Sweet at first appears a dreamer of adventure, fascinated by "broken and shunned creatures." Little is known of his genuine personality, as Dracula is his true identity. In contrast to his benign "Dr. Sweet" personality, Dracula appears to be conniving, manipulative, and possessive. His usual demeanor is extremely poised and controlled to the point of aloofness. He is quick to anger and extremely violent when displeased. In his current human form, Dracula is a tall, thin man with broad shoulders, a well-trimmed beard, and dark brown hair that defines the features of a stern, angular face. His eyes are a dark green that can turn black and red. His clothing is elegant and refined, similar to that of Dorian Gray, but darker in tone and less eccentric. He has darker, healthier-looking skin than most vampires. However, his human form is not his true form; his full vampire form remains unseen. History After losing in a great war for the Heavenly Throne, two brothers, both angels, fell from grace and were cast out of Heaven by God: one to Hell, and the other to Earth. While Lucifer is a demon of a spiritual essence, Dracula is a demon of the flesh as he walks the earth. Imbued with a perpetual existence, the fallen angel on Earth began his work to restore himself to Heaven by force, a feat which could only be achieved by winning the favor of a woman known as the Mother of Evil. Dracula, as the fallen angel eventually came to be known, found this woman in the form of Vanessa Ives, whose body is host to the spirit of Amunet.Memento MoriA Blade of Grass During Vanessa's stay at the Banning Clinic, Dracula appeared to Vanessa and Lucifer in the shape of the orderly and endeavored to take Vanessa for himself. Although Vanessa was enticed by Dracula's promises of love and power, she resisted both he and Lucifer and banished them herself. Vanessa later blocked out her memories of this encounter and is forced to revisit them during a hypnotism session with Dr. Seward. Following his first unsuccessful attempt at seducing Vanessa, Dracula instead seduces her former best friend, Mina Murray, and brings her under his thrall. Working in the shadows through Mina, Dracula convinces Vanessa that Mina is in danger and must be saved from him in order to allow Mina to capture Vanessa and bring her to him by force. Mina nearly bites Vanessa herself, but Sir Malcolm Murray shoots her in time to save Vanessa's life, thus thwarting Dracula's second plan.Grand Guignol After Vanessa is abandoned in London by Ethan Chandler and Sir Malcolm, Dracula begins posing as Dr. Sweet, the director of zoological studies at the London Natural History Museum. Vanessa meets him after her first appointment with Dr. Seward, compelled by the museum's collection of taxidermy animals. Affecting an air of charm, Dracula quickly bonds with Vanessa as Dr. Sweet, and very soon the pair have a first date at the Cinématographe.Predators Far and Near Dracula's burgeoning relationship with Vanessa is upset when one of his familiars reveals to Vanessa that she and his master had met during her time in Dr. Banning's asylum. For this transgression, Dracula orders his other thralls to eat the offending familiar, which they do enthusiastically.Good and Evil Braided Be Eventually, Vanessa, after returning to her past with help from Dr. Seward, tries to find in Dr. Sweet someone to trust. Their relationship reinvigorates until they finally sleep together that night.No Beast So Fierce However, shortly afterward, Vanessa finally discovers his true nature with help from Catriona Hartdegen. She returns to the museum to confront him, and Dracula convinces her that, even though she was only a means to an end at first, he eventually fell in love with her. Vanessa, convinced by his arguments, lets Dracula bite her. As he feeds on her blood, mist covers the skies as the darkness begins to blanket the world.Ebb Tide Skills and Abilities * Superhuman strength: Even by vampire standards, Dracula is incredibly strong. He is able to send a minion flying across a room with a simple backhand and effortlessly lift a grown man into the air with one hand. * Immortality: Dracula has existed for millennia, apparently untouched by age. * Superhuman speed: '''He was able to dodge three bullets shot at him by Sir Malcolm. * '''Shapeshifting: Ancient Ottoman records call Dracula a shapeshifter who changes his appearance and identity through the centuries. His human form is not his true form. * Mind control: In the prequel comic series, Dracula is shown controlling a pack of wolves. In addition, he influences Mina to join his forces and wipes Jonathan Harker's memory of his face and his name. * Green mist: He transforms into green mist in the prequel comic series. Appearances Memorable Quotes Alexander Sweet (to Vanessa Ives): All the broken and shunned creatures. Someone's got to care for them. Who shall it be if not us? —The Day Tennyson Died ---- Dracula (to Renfield): Bend your head back. Give me your neck. Give me your throat. Give me your blood. My name… is Dracula. —The Day Tennyson Died ---- Dracula (to Renfield): You will be flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. —Predators Far and Near ---- Dracula (to his familiars): When the time is right, my flesh… when she is abject, when she is helpless, when she begs for me… THEN, we will have her. —Good and Evil Braided Be ---- Dracula (to Vanessa Ives): One kiss and you're free of all this. In this mortal world you'll always be shunned for your uniqueness, but not with me. They will lock you away in rooms like this. They will brand you a freak and a sorceresses, but I won't. I love you for who you are, Vanessa. —A Blade of Grass ---- Dracula: I am the Demon. I am the Dragon. My name... is Dracula. —A Blade of Grass ---- Dracula (to Vanessa Ives): Give me your flesh. Give me your blood. Be my bride. And then all light will end and the world will live in darkness. The very air will be pestilence to mankind. And then our brethren, the Night Creatures, will emerge and feed. Such is our power, such is our kingdom, such is my kiss. —A Blade of Grass ---- Dracula (to Renfield): Then the time is upon us. Soon, she will come to me. —No Beast So Fierce ---- Dracula (to Renfield): You are my chosen one, Renfield. Feed. —No Beast So Fierce ---- Alexander Sweet (to Vanessa Ives): Desmodus rotundus. It feeds entirely off the blood of other living animals. So, of course, I believe what you said because I know such monsters exist. There are creatures whom God has… cast into darkness and cursed to the night. This animal feeds off blood because it must; because it has been afforded no other food source; because if it does not, it will die. —No Beast So Fierce ---- Alexander Sweet (to Vanessa Ives): I have come to love all the night creatures you see around us. They're so shunned… and alone. But I have not an ounce of sympathy for any creature who means you harm. And what defenses I can offer, I stand at your side. —No Beast So Fierce ---- Dracula (to Vanessa Ives): Have I lied? You met a man who marvels wide-eyed at the miracles of nature. So I am. You met a man who has known pain and tragedy. And so I am. You met a man who wanted to possess you for his own ends but, instead, he fell in love. That's the man I am, and the monster. —Ebb Tide ---- Dracula (to Vanessa Ives): I will love you till time has lost all meaning. —Ebb Tide ---- Dracula (to Ethan Chandler): The creatures of the night… What music they make. Do you like it, Mr. Chandler? You are at one with the night, are you not? —Perpetual Night ---- Dracula (to Ethan Chandler): I suppose I can't blame you. I would feel the same. After all, without her, what do we have left, Ethan? —Perpetual Night ---- Dracula (to a young familiar): So he comes for me. The Wolf of God. —The Blessed Dark ---- Dracula (to Sir Malcolm Murray): They are many, my names… like the carrion circling Golgotha. —The Blessed Dark ---- Dracula (to Sir Malcolm Murray, Catriona Hartdegen, Florence Seward, and Victor Frankenstein): And you've come freely into the Dragon's cave… all of you. Brave or foolhardy, I can't say, but we shall feed well tonight. —The Blessed Dark ---- Dracula (to Sir Malcolm Murray): Although… her flesh was sweet, and I enjoyed her. —The Blessed Dark ---- Gallery Vanessa-sweet-scorpion-jar-S3.jpg Vanessa&Sweet-at-museum-S3E01.jpg Penny-dreadful-sweet&Vanessa-at-museum-02.jpg Dracula stills episode303.jpg Dracula stills.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful - Christian Camargo on Dr. Sweet & Dracula - Season 3 Penny Dreadful Christian Camargo on Being Cast as Dracula Season 3 Penny Dreadful Chris King on Rory Kinnear as Lucifer & Dracula Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Christian Camargo on The Dead Zoo - Season 3 References Category:Characters Category:Penny Dreadful Characters Category:Season 3 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Monsters